Detective Allies
by Cloudlessky97
Summary: Allies menjelma jadi group detective. Dengan ketua Alfred, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? CHAPTER 2, penyelidikan berlanjut!
1. Kasus dimulai!

**Disclaimer: Yah, udah pada tau kan? *ngelirik sebel ke Hidekaz Himaruya* **

**Warning: OOC, AU. Ceritanya para Allies itu group detektif. Mengandung unsur kegajean, kegilaan, dan keOOCan yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat.**

**Summary: Allies menjelma jadi group detective. Dengan ketua Alfred, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? **

_Orzzz, kembali lagi dengan humor multichapter fic!  
Gak bosen ya saya bikin multichap, padahal ada 2 stories yang nganggur tuh! *digebuk*_

_Yupz, kita mulai saja cerita ini. Enjoy, minnaaa~

* * *

_

**DETECTIVE ALLIES**

"Ah, bosen nih, udah lama gak ada kasus. Gak seru!" kata Arthur sembari meletakkan kakinya di atas mejanya.

"Halah, kalo ada kasus pun pasti gue yang nyelesain. Lo semua cuma diem aja. Gue doang yang memecahkan kasus!" Alfred menimpali perkataan Arthur pedas.

"Heh, enak aja! Lo kira gue gak berperan gitu! Awas ya lo!"

_GEDEBAK... BUK BUK... DUAAKK... JEGEERR... BRAAKK... _

"Yah, mereka berantem lagi." Francis menatap kasihan 2 insan (?) tersebut.

"Ah, biarkanlah, aru." Wang Yao menatap malas, dan membuang muka dari 2 makhluk yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Akan kuberi sedikit pelajaran ke mereka nanti. Kolkolkolkolkol..."

* * *

"Woi, Allies, ada kasus!" panggil Eduard seraya meletakkan selembar surat ke meja Alfred.

"Yah, kasus? Aaaahh, males!" Arthur menguap malas.

"Yeh, padahal kemaren paling semangat minta kasus. Eh, sekarang?" lagi-lagi Alfred yang menimpali perkataan Arthur.

"Itu kan kemaren, baka! Gue lagi gak mood hari ini, mau apa lo!"

_DAAKK... BUAKK... JEDUK JEDUK... JEGEERR... BRUUKK... _

"Apa sih isi suratnya, aru?"

_DUAAKK... _

"Ah, permintaan bantuan, da."

_BRAAKK... _

"Sini, biar kubaca!" Francis merebut surat itu dari tangan Ivan.

_Tolong, uke kami diculik! Mereka hilang dari rumah 3 hari lalu.  
Bantu kami menemukan mereka!  
__- Ludwig & Antonio_

_DUAARR... _

"Uke... kami?" ulang Francis.

_JEDUAAAKK... _

"Ludwig dan Antonio. Uke mereka mungkin Feliciano dan Lovino, da?"

_BRUAAKK... _

"Mungkin, aru..."

_DAAKK... _

"Ayo, let's go!"

Francis, Ivan, dan Yao pun pergi bertiga.

_DUAAKK... BRAAKK... DUAARR..JEDUAAKK... BRUAAKK... DAAKK..._

"Eh, yang lain mana?" tanya Arthur, setelah sadar ruangan itu kosong –selain mereka berdua, tentunya.

"Eh, iya ya." Alfred menimpali.

Lalu mereka berpandang-pandangan. Baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"GYAAA! KITA DITINGGAL!"

* * *

"Allies, divisi pencarian barang dan orang hilang, disiniii!" Alfred dan 4 kawannya memasang pose ala power rangers bergaya cat woman. Antonio dan Ludwig hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Terima kasih telah menggunakan group detektif kami, aru." Wang Yao membungkuk. Yah, sebagai satu-satunya Asia disini, dia harus tetap mempertahankan tata krama Asia. Tidak seperti negara Eropa yang lain.

"Masalah munch... kalian munch... apa sih? munch munch..." lihat kan tata krama si Hero ini? Seperti biasanya, bukan Alfred namanya kalo gak bicara sambil makan burger. Ludwig & Antonio sweatdrop lagi.

"Errr... sebenarnya, Lovino dan Feliciano hilang 3 hari lalu. Waktu itu, aku sedang menelpon Lovino. Yah, seperti biasa, dia marah-marah. Tapi setelah itu, dia berteriak kencang dan telpon terputus. Aku langsung memberi tahu Ludwig, karena aku juga mendengar suara Feli-chan." terang Antonio.

Allies terlihat kasak-kusuk di depannya. Bukan kasak-kusuk berdiskusi, tapi kasak-kusuk sibuk sendiri. Francis mengejar Arthur -dengan bugil tentunya. Ivan dikejar Natalia yg entah datang dari mana. Yao asyik sendiri dengan pandanya. Dan Alfred, jelas makan hamburger.

"KALIAN NIAT BANTUIN GAK SIH!"

Terlihat Ludwig yang udah pasang muka sangar di belakang mereka. Allies bergidik ngeri.

"Ehem..." Alfred berdehem (sok) bijaksana.

"Dapat dipastikan, uke kalian berdua itu diculik!" kata Alfred mantap.

4 kawannya mengangguk setuju. Sementara muka Ludwig & Antonio memerah mendengar kata 'uke' yang dilontarkan Alfred.

"Te- terus, apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" tanya Antonio.

"Kami akan melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Mengenai segala perkembangannya, pasti akan dilaporkan ke kalian, aru." Wang Yao membungkuk lagi. Dan Allies pun pergi dari TKP.

"Ah, ternyata cuma 1 org yang normal. Itu pun... bishounen..." kata Antonio.

Ludwig mengangguk. "Aku setuju denganmu."

"Aku tak yakin mereka dapat menemukan Lovi dan Feli." Antonio berkata lagi.

Ludwig pun mengangguk lagi. "Hn, mungkin..."

* * *

Di ruang rapat Allies...

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, aru?" tanya Yao sambil ngemil bakpao.

"Kenapa kita tidak tanyakan orang2 terdekat mereka, da?" Ivan memberi usul.

"Ya tapi siapa org terdekat mereka? Lovino dan Feliciano kan hanya dekat dengan Antonio dan Ludwig." kata-kata Francis ini (tumben) ada benarnya.

"Bukan! Bukan org terdekat duo uke tersebut, tapi orang terdekat sang duo seme, da!"

"Tunggu, orang terdekat duo seme itu..." Alfred menambah kesan misterius di kata-katanya.

"Dia... yang juga slalu berusaha merebut duo uke dari duo seme..." tambah Arthur.

"GILBERT!"

* * *

Allies menuju rumah Gilbert, tepatnya Prussia. Tunggu, masih eksis kah Prussia? Ah, abaikan.

_TOK TOK TOK... _

"Gilbert! Ini Allies. Bisa keluar sebentar, da?" Ivan mengetuk pintu rumah Gilbert.

"Yo! Ore-sama is here!" Gilbert sgera membuka pintu dan langsung sweatdrop. Pasalnya, para Allies sekarang pasang gaya ala Crayon Shinchan. Tau kan?

"Ngg... ada apa ya?" Gilbert masih merasa jijik dengan pose Allies tadi.

"Langsung aja ya, to the point. Lo tau kalo si Lovino dan Feliciano diculik?" tanya Alfred.

"APA! Kapan!" Gilbert terlihat sangat kaget mendengar berita itu.

"3 hari lalu. Dan kami mencurigai mu." kata Arthur.

"HEH! Atas dasar apa lo semua nuduh gue!"

"Soalnya, lo yang paling sering dan napsu ngejar Lovi dan Feli. Apalagi Lovi. Iya kan?" kata Alfred.

"Idih, emang kenapa kalo gua suka ngejar mereka? Bukan berarti gua yang nyulik mereka dong!"

"Kayaknya emang bukan Gilbert deh, aru." bisik Yao ke Alfred.

"Tapi gue gak yakin sama dia!" balas Alfred.

Mereka berlima diskusi dulu. Akhirnya setelah sibuk adu mulut, adu jempol, adu jangkrik, jambak-jambakan, guling-gulingan, cakar-cakaran, dan tidur sebentar, mereka mengambil keputusan.

"Oke, lo dibebasin dulu sementara." kata Alfred. "Tapi kalo ternyata kita nemuin bukti yang membuktikan lo yang bersalah..."

"Liat aja nanti. Kolkolkolkokol." kata Ivan dengan tambahan bekgron aura gelapnya.

"HIIIIII!" Gilbert pun mundur teratur.

* * *

Di markas Allies lagi...

"Gimana nih? Kayaknya bukan Gilbert pelakunya, aru." kata Yao.

"Iya juga sih. Segila-gilanya Gilbert, gak mungkin deh dia nyulik duo Italy itu." Francis mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi bisa aja. Karena dia gak awesome, jadi dia nyulik duo Italy, da." kata Ivan.

"Lo gak nyambung deh, Ivan. Kenapa jadi nyambung tentang awesome nya Gilbert?" timpal Alfred.

"Itu nyambung, menurutku. Kolkolkolkolkol." bekgron aura gelap Ivan muncul lagi.

4 kawannya langsung ngacir dari markas. Rapat pun ditunda.

* * *

Esoknya, masih di markas Allies. Mereka melanjutkan rapat yang tertunda kemarin.

"Ivan, awas ya kalo lo bikin kacau di rapat ini lagi!" ancam Arthur.

"Ah, emang siapa yang bikin kacau, da?" tanya Ivan innocent.

"YA ELO (aru)!" jawab yang lain serempak.

"Kolkolkolkolkol." mulai lagi aura gelap Ivan muncul.

"Jangan ngidam kol lagi ah! Bosen!" Alfred ngomong gak nyambung.

"Kolkolkol." Ivan men-death glare Alfred. Alfred malah asyik makan burger-chan nya.

"Udah ah! Kita mulai aja rapatnya!" lerai Francis.

"Jadi, siapa berikutnya yang kita curigai, aru?" tanya Yao.

"Kalau aku sih, Nethere." Alfred memberi pendapat.

"Eh, dari segi mana, baka!" Arthur langsung nyemprot Alfred.

"Iya, aru. Dari mana bisa nuduh Nethere begitu?" Yao juga kebingungan.

"Ck, coba deh pikirin." Alfred mulai bergaya ala Kogoro Mouri. "Siapa yang deket sama Tony dan Lovi? Yang suka ke rumah mereka, metik tomat bareng."

"Errr... Bella?" jawab Francis ragu.

"Yup, you got it! Siapa kakaknya Bella?" tanya Alfred lagi.

"Nethere, aru." jawab Yao.

"Apa nyambung nya, git!" sembur Arthur.

"Ya nyambunglah, old man! Bisa aja Bella pengen main sama Lovi, sama Feli juga, lalu minta Nethere buat nyulik mereka. Iya kan?" kata Alfred.

"... 99% impossible." kata Francis.

"Tidak mungkin, da."

"BAKA! Gak mungkin lah!" Arthur nyemprot Alfred lagi.

"Tapi... tidak ada salahnya kan, kita cek mereka, aru?" kata Wang Yao.

3 kawannya bengong. Sementara Alfred mata nya cling cling sparkling. Dia menatap Yao dengan tatapan thanks-Yao-chan-nanti-gue-kasih-panda-imut-deh!

Yao membalas tatapan Alfred. Gue-pegang-janji-lo-dan-jangan-panggil-gue-Yao-chan!

"Oke! Sbagai ketua, gue putusin kita ke rumah Holland sekarang!" Alfred memutuskan seenak udel.

"Ah, males (da)." Kata semua minus Alfred dan Yao.

**~*~TBC~*~**

**

* * *

**

_#NowPlaying: Nemure Hi no Hana – Noto Mamiko [Oichi's Seiyuu] __ OST Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes_

_Lalalaaaa~ entah dari mana saya dapet waktu buat ngetik sama punlish fic ini, di tengah-tengah tugas membeludak. Ah, biarlah. Yang penting fic ini harus selesai! Tugas mah belakangan! *dijotos guru SMP saya*_

_Yep, yang penting, __**REVIEEEEWWW**_


	2. Penyelidikan berlanjut

**Disclaimer: Hetalia always belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Tapi Allies punya saya!**  
***ditendang ke Arab***

**Warning: Rata-rata fic saya mengandung 3G, yakni Gaje, Garing, Gila. Dan OOC pol-polan amat sering ditemukan. Kejayusan dan kedodolan pun juga kerap ada di fic saya.**

**Summary: Penyelidikan berlanjut. Tapi makin lama kok makin gaje? CHAPTER 2 UPDATEEEE!**

_Yosh, chapter 2 update, minna~_

_Oh iya, buat yang kemarin bertanya-tanya kenapa di fic saya banyak singkatan soalnya fic ini mula-mula ada di notes di HP. Saya langsung pindahin ke komputer. Tapi mungkin saya kurang teliti cek ulang nya, jadi banyak singkatan yang lolos. Gomenne! :))_

_Yasud, daripada makin berbacot, enjoy minna~_

_

* * *

_

**DETECTIVE ALLIES**

Allies akhirnya sampai ke Benelux, tempat tinggal Bella, Nethere dan Luxy. Tapi si Luxy lagi bulan madu ke Bali. Jadi Holland tinggal berdua dengan Bella.

Hei, kenapa jadi ngomongin 3 saudara Benelux ini?

Ah, pokoknya Allies sudah sampai di kediaman mereka.

TOK TOK TOK...

"Nethere, buka pintu! Ini Allies!" Alfred mengetuk pintu.

CEKLEK…

"Ngapain ke sini?" Nethere berdiri berkacak pinggang. Di belakangnya ada Bella.

"Al, sebaiknya lo yang ngomong sama dia. Gue gak ikut-ikutan ya." Arthur mundur selangkah.

"Gue juga, Al." Francis ikut mundur.

"Maaf, Alfred. Aku juga, aru." Wang Yao juga mundur.

"Aku juga, da." Ivan mengikuti.

Tinggal Alfred.

"Heh! Lo semua gak setia kawan banget sih! Ini penyelidikan woi! Maju semua!" perintah Alfred. Yang lain tetap bergeming.

"Ogah lah ya, lo sendiri aja." kata Arthur malas.

"Dasar old man!"

BUK... GEDEBAK… GEDEBUK... DUAAK... TREEKK… KRAAKK...

"KALIAN NGAPAIN SIH!" Nethere mulai marah. Allies menciut. Alfred dan Arthur sampai berhenti berantem.

"Ehem..." Alfred berdehem sok bijakasana (lagi) dan maju ke hadapan Nethere.

"Kami Allies, group detective. Lo tau kalo Lovino dan Feliciano diculik?" tanya Alfred langsung.

Bella berjengit, dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

"A- apa katamu? Lovi-chan dan Feli-chan diculik?" Bella menutup mulutnya dramatis.

Sementara Nethere tampak santai.

"Apa hubungannya sama gue, dan Bella?" katanya sambil bersedekap.

"Kata dia, aru..." Wang Yao menunjuk Alfred. "Katanya, Bella ingin main sama Lovi dan Feli, lalu dia minta kau untuk menculik mereka. Kau pun akhirnya beneran nyulik mereka, aru."

"Itu dugaan gue lho." tambah Alfred.

"KALIAAANN!" wajah Nethere berubah jadi amat sangat sangar. "Apa buktinya nuduh gue kayak gitu, hah!"

Allies mengerut. Nethere marah, benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Sudahlah, nii-chan." Bella menenangkan kakaknya. "Al, apa maksudmu? Kami aja baru tau sekarang kalo Lovi-chan dan Feli-chan diculik."

"Ya maksudku, aku mencurigai kakakmu adalah dalang kasus ini!" tuding Alfred ke Nethere.

"..." Nethere diam. Tapi itu malah membuat Allies makin mengerut.

"KALIAN! PERGI DARI SINI!"

Tanpa disuruh 2 kali, Allies udah ngacir dari rumah Nethere.

* * *

Markas Allies lagi...

"Kalo dia pun pelakunya, gue gak mau ke rumah dia lagi!" kata Arthur.

"Mungkin bukan dia pelakunya, aru." sahut Yao.

"Iya, da. Feeling ku kuat mengatakan bukan dia pelakunya." kata Ivan.

"Oh, feeling Ivan kuat ya? Kalo gitu, menurut feeling lo, siapa pelakunya? Kalo gak bisa, Natalia-chan buat gue lho!" tantang Alfred.

"Kau gak akan bisa dapetin Natalia-chan, da. Kolkolkolkolkol." Ivan mengeluarkan aura gelapnya lagi. Tapi yang lain tetap santai.

"Kita mah udah kebal sama aura lo, Ivan." sahut Alfred santai sambil menaikkan kakinya di atas meja. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk.

Ivan pundung di pojokan karena aura gelapnya udah gak berfungsi buat keempat kawannya tersebut.

"Udah lah, aru. Sekarang siapa yang kita curigai, aru?" Yao menenangkan suasana.

"Elizaveta." jawab Francis yakin.

"APA!" teriak yang lain dramatis.

"Gak usah lebay gitu bisa kali." France bergumam malas.

"Iya iya sori. Dari mana lo dapet ilham Eliza pelakunya?" tanya Alfred.

"Feliciano kan dulu pernah kerja di sana, waktu masih Chibitalia. Mungkin Eliza nyulik dia karena pengen Feli kerja di situ lagi. Iya kan?" kata Francis.

"Tapi, gimana dengan Lovino, wine yaro?" tanya Arthur.

"Ya buat bantuin Feli lah! Feli 100x lipat lebih berguna waktu masih Chibitalia. Sekarang? " kata Francis

"Ah iya." Arthur mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu dia, Alfred, dan Francis menculik Feliciano. Bukannya bantu-bantu apaan gitu, malah mecahin piring.

"Makanya, Eliza butuh Feli, dan juga Lovi. Jadi dia nyulik mereka berdua." Francis mengakhiri argumen nya.

"Bener juga, aru." kata Yao.

"Okay! Let's go!" Alfred memimpin perjalanan.

"Hei, tunggu aku, da!"

* * *

TOK TOK TOK...

"Eliza, ini Allies. Buka pintu!" perintah Alfred.

"Yaaa, tunggu!" teriak Eliza dari dalam.

KLONTANG KLONTANG...

"Tampaknya dia sedang sibuk, aru." kata Yao.

CEKLEK...

"Aaaaaa, Francis! Mana doujin yang gue pesen!" Eliza langsung nagih Francis.

"Ssstt, diam! Ini lebih penting dari doujin!" bisik Francis ke Eliza.

"Uuhh, ada apa ini? Kok rame-rame ke sini?" ujar Eliza sembari mengelap tangannya yang belepotan tepung ke celemeknya.

"Ini, tentang penculikan Lovino dan Feliciano." tutur Arthur.

"Eh, penculikan... Lovi dan... Feli? A- apa maksudnya?" Eliza berkata terbata-bata.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka diculik, aru. Dan dia..." Yao menuding Francis. "Menduga kaulah pelakunya, aru."

"A- apa? Francis menuduhku?" Elizaveta terlihat kaget. "FRANCIS! APA MAKSUDMU!" detik berikutnya, Francis terkapar digetok frying pan.

"Aku bersumpah, bukan aku yang menculik mereka! Apa urusannya dengan ku?" kata Elizaveta.

"Kata si Francis, siapa tau kau butuh 2 orang untuk membantumu di sini. Karena itu kau menculik mereka." tutur Alfred.

"Francis sialan." gumam Eliza dengan aura gelap yang melebihi Russia. Allies sampai bergidik.

"Hei, kalian gak mikir ya? Tanpa nyulik mereka aku pun bisa manggil mereka! Lagian Feli suka mampir ke sini kok. Kadang-kadang malah bareng Lovi. Gak perlu nyulik mereka udah sering bantuin aku!" argumen Eliza panjang lebar.

"Betul juga, aru." Yao ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Denger tuh, baka! Dia gak mungkin nyulik duo Italy itu!" semprot Arthur ke Alfred.

"Heh, old man! Bukan gue yang nuduh dia!" balas Alfred.

"Tapi lo yang mutusin kita dateng ke sini, git!"

"Diem lo!"

BUAKK… GEDEBRAAKK… BUK BUK... DAAK...

Eliza bengong. Setelah itu, dia langsung membanting pintunya. Francis, Yao, dan Ivan beranjak pergi. Hei, sejak kapan Francis sudah sadar kembali?

"Tapi gimana dengan mereka, aru?" tanya Yao yang baik hati.

"Ah, biarlah, da."

Mereka pun pergi.

Pukul 12 malam...

"Eh, yang lain mana?" tanya Alfred yang baru ngeh.

"KITA DITINGGAL LAGIIII!"

* * *

**~*~TBC~*~**

_#NowPlaying: Kokoro – Kagamine Rin (check videonya! Len nya keren banget lho! XD)_

_Semoga gak ada typo lagi! Maaf banget minna atas capter yag kemarin :3_

_Yup, yang penting, **REVIEEEWWW**_


End file.
